


Darkness before Dawn

by MiraSun



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Heartache, Heartbreak, Loss, Love, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum (mentioned) - Freeform, after the game, had to write this after finishing the game, need to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraSun/pseuds/MiraSun
Summary: After the final chapter there's someone Prompto returns home to ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the game yesterday and cried so many tears about it. I never cried so much in my life about a game, but this time.  
> I fell in love with prompto during the game and the story hit me so hard, that today I had to write this one shot to cope with my feelings and thoughts and my heartache.
> 
> I hope you like it.

I heard a sound. It woke me up from my deep sleep. My bedroom was dark, just a small light shined through my window shields. I lay in my warm cozy bed, as I fall asleep. I felt my blanket on my side, I freed my arms, on hand placed under my pillow, the other arm wrapped around the tiny fur ball. Our little dog lay next to me rolled up against my chest.  
What sound did wake me up?  
I was asleep so I had no memory of really hearing it. I knew I heard something, but what was it? What did alarm me enough, to wake me up? There were so much explanation and most of them really alarmed me. But then I realized something. The sun! The sun was dawning? I turned my head around and looked over my shoulders. That couldn't be real. Ten years my life was a darkness. Ten years I was afraid of monsters which hunt in the dark and roaming around my life and I…  
I had been a part till…

"You're awake."  
I heard his voice and tears filled my eyes. I turned my head back to the bedroom door. Did he wake me up? He looked so depressed, so beaten up and tired, but there was still this life in his eyes. In his warm blue eyes. I've never seen such warm eyes in this cold color. He'd always looked sad, but never as sad as this morning. The morning he'd returned to me.  
"Oh Prom…" I answered without a real answer. I was just relieved to see him again. His soft silky blond hair and his lit freckles on his cheeks. I choked and fight against my tears. I remembered our parting. He stayed with me in Hammerhead, to help Cidney, but then there were the news. Noctis was back, his king had been found and so… he had to leave me to fight for his king and kingdom. 

~

I stood in the bright light of the spot which protected our house form the eternal night. Our foreheads pushed together. My eyes closed, I just felt his fingers hold my waist. His thumps brushing over my skin, so light and soft, that it made me shiver. "I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you." He whispered. "You're lying, Prompto. Maybe you really don't want to leave me behind, but I know, you want to go to see Noctis. You want to put your arms around him again and hold for him, because… I know you love him and you missed him. It's okay." I answered. He didn't disagree and just sighed. "I lost him for ten years."  
Slowly I opened my eyes and stared in his sad blue ones. His look was as glazed as mine. I was crying because I would lose my love, he was crying because he got his love back.  
I didn't know when I realized it, but I know some time, that Prompto wasn't my man to be in the first place. He had given his heart away, knowing to get anything in return but friendship. But Prompto Argentum was a smart man and forgiving and understanding. He was heart warm and lovely. Always happy! He knew it and never felt a bit of anger or misery. He would always keep the side of Noctis, even if the dark haired man would never understand what my Prom was feeling.  
"And now, you got him back." I whispered and brushed with my lips over his cheek. He leaned back a bit to look me in the eye. "How can you be so calm? I promised to stay with you. I said, I wouldn't leave you ever." I raised my hand and brushed with my fingers over his shoulder. My heart was broken, but it was easy to let him go. "You promised me to be there for me and help me. The last ten years, you did… and now you have to leave me. You have to leave, to help me and help other people. By going away you'll be there for me. I know that, so I can be calm. I wait for you, till dawn may come!" I responded and tears not just filled my eyes, they start rolling over my cheeks. Salty water drops reached my lips as Promptos soft warm mouth was pressed against mine. My lips shaked, as we kissed us goodbye. I stood there and watched him form the distance as he met his friends again and his love. I watched as they left thought the main port with one destination. The city I never saw. Insomnia.

~

It felt like an eternity that he stood in the doorway. His face dirty and tired, his lips burst open and broken. "How?" I asked. I thought I lost him. I thought I would never see him again.  
"I don't know. We fought our way and I thought it's over as Ardyn… he hit me with a curse, but suddenly I was awake again and Noct was there. We were together in the front of the emperors' palace. It was over, the last thing he had to do was… bringing the sun back." I saw how Prompto was shaking. I couldn’t stand up to hold him. I was shocked myself, motionless and full of disbelieve. "Come to me. Sit down before you fall." I pleased him. He made some weak steps towards me and fell on the bed. Our puppy finally lifted his head and jumped up happy to see his master again. With a happy waving tail he runs to Proms leap and Promptos Smile shined through the Room. He lifted the small creature on his leap and looked back at me. "Rusty Giants emerged. We promised to keep them from him. Ignis, Gladiolus and I… we fought one last time, when suddenly everything vanished." His voice was fading, but I understood every word he said. "Every creature vanished?" I asked with a low voice. He nodded. I looked on my left wrist. Like Prom, I had this piece on my arm and like him, I fled… no, I didn't fled. He rescued me as he and his friends were in Ardyn Fortress. I lived where the creatures were made into MI Soldiers, I was meant to become mashed with these monsters whose hunt the nights, but Prompto found me and brought me to his home as the night fell forever. My head turned back to the window.  
The light. "This is really the sun?" I asked in shock. Prompto nodded. I didn't hear him say a word, but I knew he nodded and then a long sorrowful sight follow. "Yes, it's the sun. I saw the first rays as Ignis, Gladiolus and I came back from Insomnia." I turned my head back and looked at him. I opened my mouth to ask the last important question. But Promp shook his head already. This couldn't be real. He… couldn't…  
He was meant to be with…  
"Noct?" I asked. I knew this man just from stories and the loads of pictures Prompto had shot of him. I know I wasn't supposed to call him this name. He was the king, a majesty. I had to call him Sire or something, at least I should call him Noctis. But in this moment it was just the man my man loved.  
Prompto shook his head. "He had been gone." He answered and a single tear run over his cheek. "I'm so..." Prom raised one hand and lay a single finger on my lips. I fell in love with his warm soft slim fingers, as they were first friendly thing I felt. "Don't be. I'm sorry for what I put you through. I'm sorry that I never fully committed to you, because of… him and everything." My fingers wrapped around his hand and placed it on my chest. "It's okay. I'm not mad or angry and the only reason I'm sad is that I know I can't make you happy like he did and I hoped that I would see you smile, like you did on the pictures. You've never smiled." He lowered his head.  
I lay both of my hands against his neck and pushed my lips against his forehead. "I love you, Prompto… even if you never love me back, but you've been here for me and better you came back as I didn't believed I would ever see your sad warm eyes again. I really love you."  
He put his arms around me and sank with me on the bed.  
"You're wrong." He answered and I felt his lips on mine. A slow gently pressure. I opened my eyes, which I closed as we sank on the mattress. "I'm wrong?" I asked and he nodded. My heart felt a Squeeze. There was a really small smile on his lips. The corner of his mouth was just a little raised, a really small smile, but a smile. "Yeah, you're wrong, because I DO love you. Not like him, but I love you more than anybody else." He answered and I felt my heart start to beat like a very fast drum, so fast, that it started aching. "w-what?" I stuttered 'cos I couldn't believe what I heard.  
He stroke with his fingers through my hair and smiled even wider. "Did you really think that I would stay with you for ten years if I'm not loving you?" he asked and I couldn't do much more then nodding. I really thought it, I thought he stayed because he needed someone to hold him up and push him forward. Someone who remembered him that people relay on him. I thought he kept me by his side, because he knew that I had no one else to go. Again I felt tears rolling over my face and his fingers brushing them away.  
"You silly fool!" he sighed. "You silly silly fool. What do you think what person I am? I do really love you, if not… how could I…" his hand wandered over my arm, down to my belly. His fingers stroke softly above my baby bump. "How could I be responsible for this, with someone I didn't love? I loved Noct like my world. I would've died for him, but for you… and it… I want to live. I do love you. Please, don't ever think for one second…"  
I nodded fast and pushed my head careful against his, so that foreheads met. I closed my eyes and felt his hands over my body and his hot breath on my face. "I love you, Prom."

Silence fell. I heard how his breath went regularly. I opened my eyes. Prompto had his eyes closed, his light blond hair seemed darker because of all the dust and dirt. His freckles didn't vanish over the years, but now the dirt in his face covered it.  
He wore the royal Kingsglaive uniform which suited him perfectly, even though it was dirty as well. His body was relaxed. "I know what it's gonna be." I whispered and his eyes opened again. Tired but curious he was looking up to me. "You know its gender?" he asked and I nodded fast with a unsure smile. "I saw the doctor a while ago, but I didn't know when to tell you."  
The smile came back on his lips for a moment. Again I felt this warm feeling in my stomach, he had such a beautiful smile. "Now seems perfect for me." he answered lowly. "I thought, too." He shift his body a little, so he could look directly in my eyes.  
"It's a girl!" I whispered for no reason, but it didn't fell right to talk out loud. His hand brushed softly over my body. He looked on my round belly. In a couple of months it would be huge, now it was just a little tummy. "A girl." He repeated.  
"I thought that we could call her Noctis?" I asked. Again Prompto shifted, so his head was at the same height as our unborn child. His hands held me soft.  
"Would you like that? Noctis… its boy name you must know." He spoke to my belly and I laughed as his breath stroke over my body.  
"Like I thought…" he said and looked up to me." Completely silent. Noctis isn't good enough." He stroke his hands again over my skin and pushed his lips against me and the child in my body. "But I have an idea… what do you think about Luna Noctis?" he asked.  
A soft jump in my belly responded. "She kicked!" I murmured. "That's a Yes!" he smiled up to me.  
Carefully he drag himself up to me again and lost his smile again. There was his sad sorrowful look back, but I still loved him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.  
"I'll be there for you. I promise! I'll never leave you or her." He whispered. I pushed my hands under his jacket he was still wearing and felt his heart beating. "And we'll never leave you, Prompto. That's my promise. I'll stay with you." I answered and closed my eyes.


End file.
